


Growing old together

by Sheriarty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, and I still had my angsty omegle prompt, and I was bored, anyone wants to cry - go ahead, because omegle hates me today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheriarty/pseuds/Sheriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pf.. Hah.. I'm so.. pissed..right now..”, Stiles huffed, eyes fluttering shut, opening again, his body shuddering with a deep, guttural cough, blood spilling over his lips, while his pupils tried to focus back on Scott, kneeling next to him in the wet leaves, desperately pressing his palms against the wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing old together

**Author's Note:**

> So omegle didn't work today, so I wrote myself. Already tried the prompt with people on omegle, but nevermind-  
> not beta'd, not anything, cause I'm german and suck at english and just needed to write some angst- seriously making myself cry while writing, what the fuck is wrong with me- listening to this while writing:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=YuJ7Ir1ky38
> 
> well, have fun.

“Pf.. Hah.. I'm so.. pissed..right now..”, Stiles huffed, eyes fluttering shut, opening again, his body shuddering with a deep, guttural cough, blood spilling over his lips, while his pupils tried to focus back on Scott, kneeling next to him in the wet leaves, desperately pressing his palms against the wound.

It was a deep, dark gush in his side, soaking his shirt and bleeding down the floor, “This... hah.. really.. ruins my day.. I- hah.. fucking hate.. hate hunters-”.

He heard Scotts wet sad snort, his desperate whimper, and man, he so wanted to laugh at him for this ridicoulus sound.

He so wanted to laugh.

“-Stiles- fuck- you can't- tell me what to do- what do I do. _Stiles_ -” Scotts voice was a simply, horrorfied sobb and it made Stiles look up again, hard to fix his eyes, his lids heavy and falling down again and again. “Stiles- buddy, _please_ \- you- I called Derek, he will be here in a minute- Stiles, please- fuck- don't you- you can't do that!”. The short haired teen tried to smile, lips hard and unmoving, his face didn't want to listen to him. As if it were numb and his muscles were numb- everything was numb.

“Hah- I.. I will so.. so _haunt_ you for this.. man...” Stiles whispered, Scott leaned over him now, he saw his face, tears spilling over his cheeks.

He looked ridicoulus.

“ **Don't** \- you not- don't talk like that, Stiles, we will make it- Derek will help- He will- he can bite you- you will be like us, yes?? Just like us, Stiles, please-” Scott was gribbing his shoulders, maybe he was even shaking him. Stiles head rolled from one side to the other, another cough letting blood bubble out of his mouth, down his chin.

“Sr-.. Sry' buddy-..”, he slurred.

His friend whined, it was such a stupid sound.

_It was all so stupid_ , this couldn't happening.

“Stiles.. Stiles, please-”, Scott choked on his own voice, seeing the blood drain from his best friend, the color leaving his face.

Suddenly there were fingers curling around his shirt, tucking weakly.

“Scott-... Scott, listen-”. It was hard to speak. His mouth didn't want to move, it was so heavy, everything was heavy and slowing down. His vision was bluring, he saw the sky above Scotts head swimming, not able to make out the stars anymore. But he had to say this. It was important.

“Scott- you gotta-.. hah.. take care.. of Dad- of my Dad- please, he-... he has to eat.. eat his vegetables and.. and no energy drinks- s'not good for his.. his heart-” Scott nodded, nodded shortly, crying, tears steaming down his face, unable to speak over the lumb in his throat, snuffling with an ugly wet sound.

“Stiles-” he wailed, his fingers shaking, moving over the body of his best friend, unable to do anything.

“- _Promise_..!” The werwolf weeped, nodding desperately, trying to choke out a 'yes'.

_This wasn't real_.

It couldn't be. His best friend was dying.

He was dying. _Dying_.

This couldn't- they were supposed to be best friends forever, they were supposed to be together forever, to get drunk together on each other wedding, they wanted their children to play together, they wanted to sit together when they were old, yelling at idiots for trempling down on their lawn- Stiles couldn't- couldn't leave.

 

They were starring at each other, Stiles eyes shined, there were tears swelling up over his eyes, falling down his lashes, down his cheeks into the leaves, as he stared up at his best friend. His bloody lips twitched, pulling up into an attempt to smile. Scott wanted to die, seeing it.

“-So.. so.. that's.. it... never thought.. like this..” he was barely speaking anymore, his voice just didn't want to grow louder anymore, a faint whisper.

_He was dying_.

“I don't-..” he choked, tears rolling down, “I don't _wanna_ -...” he tried to move, but he couldn't, he just **couldn't**.

He wanted to stand up- he wanted to just walk away.

He wanted so much more.

He didn't want to die.

“I don't-.. I don't wanna die, Scott..”, he couldn't see his face anymore. It was a blur, just a dark blur, he heard Scott sobbing, next to his ear. He was hugging him, crushing him close to his chest, but Stiles didn't feel it.

_He didn't feel it anymore_.

“Scott- Scott, I don't wanna- I-..” he was scared.

_He was so scared_.

“You.. you will see your mom, Stiles, you will see your mom again- you-”, Stiles almost didn't understand Scott, his best friends voice breaking, choking.

Silence, a shuddering breath.

 

“-Gotta.. gotta say.. say hi from you..?” he asked quietly a sad sob clenched in his throat.

Scott nodded, crying, not caring anymore if anyone could hear him.

 

“Yeah- Stiles, say hi to her- from everyone- And- and you gotta wait up there for me, okay, buddy? You gotta wait for me, and we will both- both make awesome stuff up there then, we will be like Constantine- like badass angels and we will go visit everyone and we will have our lawn up there then- and shout at angel-children not to- not to jump on our lawn and- and we will be together- forever and-”.

 

Stiles heart wasn't beating anymore, when Derek arrived. He couldn't hear anything over Scotts talking, talking to his best friend, cradled against his chest, crying and takling about growing old together.


End file.
